Destination dispatch
Destination dispatch is an optimization technique used for multi-elevator installations, which groups passengers for the same destinations into the same elevators, thereby reducing waiting and travel times when compared to a traditional system where all passenger wishing to ascend or descend enter the same elevator and then request their destination. Overview Without traditional hall call buttons outside the elevators, passengers request travel to a particular floor using a keypad, touch screen or proximity card room-key prior in the lobby and are immediately directed to an appropriate elevator car. In systems applying destination dispatch, passengers register their destination at an input device at the elevator landing. When the allocated car arrives, it knows where the passenger is going, and thus there is no need for the passenger to register a car call. Proponents of destination dispatch often make dramatic claims about the system's performance. In this way, travel time is reduced as the elevator makes fewer stops for individual passengers, and the computer distributes adjacent stops to different cars in the bank. Although travel time is reduced passenger waiting times may be longer as they will not necessarily be allocated the next car to depart. During the down peak period, the benefit of destination control will be limited as passengers have a common destination. Inside the elevator there are no floor buttons to push, the buttons are in the locked panel, or the buttons are there but they cannot be pushed except door open, door close and alarm buttons (door open and alarm buttons are mandatory installed in the elevators). They only indicate stopping floors. However, the buttons can be pushed if the destination dispatch control panel is only in some specified floors instead of all floors, like destination dispatch elevators with Hybrid Configuration. System configurations Destination dispatch elevator are divided into two configuration systems: Hybrid configuration In hybrid configuration system, the destination hall panels are installed only on the busiest floors (mainly the ground or lobby floor) or certain floors, while the other floors have conventional up and down call buttons. Floor buttons exist and are operational inside the car. This is particulary beneficial to improve traffic flow leaving from the busiest floors. Also, it is especially useful in buildings with heavy up peak traffic. Handicap mode is usually not supported in this configuration (except on the main floor when using the keypad). Some elevator brands that use this configuration are Mitsubishi (DOAS), Otis (Compass), and Kone (Polaris). Full configuration In the full configuration system, destination hall panels are installed on all floors. Elevator cars receive destination information from all floors to provide the best service as more complex traffic patterns emerge throughout the day. In addition, there are no floor buttons within the cars - only door open and close, and emergency buttons (alarm button, intercom button, or both). Handicap mode is fully supported in this configuration, to offer an elevator which have floor announcement and extend the door opening time. Most elevator manufacturers feature this type of configuration. History The idea of destination control was originally conceived by Leo Port from Sydney in 1961, but at that time elevator controllers were implemented in mechanical relays and were unable to optimise the performance of destination control allocations. The system was first pioneered by Schindler Elevator in 1996 as the Miconic 10. Manufacturers of such systems claim that average traveling time can be reduced by up to 30%. Mitsubishi Electric introduced its own system in 2002, called the Destination Oriented Prediction System (DOAS-S). This system is powered using AI-2200 artificial intelegent control.DOAS overview Benefit, limitation and solution Benefit *Improve accessibility, as a mobility-impaired passenger can move to his or her designated car in advance. *Reduce waiting and time travel, as the elevator cars skips unnecessary floor stops. *Improve elevator efficiency and performance. *It can organize elevator lobbies with orderly traffic flow. Limitation One limitation of destination dispatch elevator is that the performance enhancements cannot be generalized as the benefits and limitations of the system are dependent on many factors. One problem is that the system is subject to gaming. Sometimes, one person enters the destination for a large group of people going to the same floor. The dispatching algorithm is usually unable to completely cater for the variation, and latecomers may find the elevator they are assigned to is already full. Also, occasionally, one person may press the floor multiple times. This is common with up/down buttons when people believe this to be an effective way to hurry elevators. However, this will make the computer think multiple people are waiting and will allocate an empty car to serve this one person. Solution To prevent this problem, in one implementation of destination control, every user gets an RFID card to identify himself (like Schindler IDand later Schindler PORT) so the system knows every user call and can cancel the first call if the passenger decides to travel to another destination to prevent empty calls. The newest invention knows even where people are located and how many on which floor because of their identification, either for the purposes of evacuating the building or for security reasons. Notable products There have been many destination control system elevators produced by various elevator manufacturers, they are: *Compass (Otis) *Destination Based Dispatching (Motion Control Engineering) *Destination Control System (LiSA) *Destination Dispatching System (also known as e*route) (Sigma) *Destination Dispatching System (STEP) *Destination Floor Reservation System (Hitachi) *Destination Oriented Prediction System (Mitsubishi) *Destination Reservation Guidance System (Fujitec) *Destination Selection Control (ThyssenKrupp) *Destination Selecting System (Hyundai) *Ethos Navigator (Dewhurst/Thames Valley Controls) *LiftXPress (KollMorgen) *Miconic 10/Schindler ID (Schindler) *Polaris (Kone) *PORT (Schindler) Notable installations Fujitec Destination Reservation Guidance System *New York Times Building, New York, NY, United States *510 Madison, New York, NY, United States *Park Place, Seattle, WA, United States Kone Polaris *ANZ House, Adelaide, Australia *Kungsbron 2, Stockholm, Sweden *Twitter Headquarter, San Fransisco, CA, United States *DaVita Building, Denver, CO, United States *Reserve Bank Building, Adelaide, Australia *City Central Tower 8, Adelaide, Australia *Piper Alderman Tower, Adelaide, Australia *Collins Square, Melbourne, Australia *Lippo Kuningan Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2014) *Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, Netherlands (2012) *The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Herzeliya, Israel (2011) Mitsubishi DOAS-S *Glouchester House, Hong Kong, China (2010, modernized from 1980 Mitsubishi elevators) *ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) *UOB Tower (Thamrin Nine), Jakarta, Indonesia (2007) *TCC Batavia Tower 1, Jakarta, Indonesia *Ocean Finance Centre, Singapore (2011) *Central Plaza Lat Phrao Office Tower, Bangkok, Thailand Otis Compass *Westin St. Francis, San Fransisco, CA, United States *The Swissotel Chicago, IL, United States *JPMorgan Chase Centre, Houston, TX, United States *Royal Centre, Vancouver, Canada *Hilton Hotel London, United Kingdom Otis Compass YouTube Video *Bitexco Financial Tower, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010) *Burj Khalifa, Dubai, United Arab Emirates (2010) * Neve Noff Tower, Bat Yam, Israel (2013) Schindler Miconic 10 *Marriott Marquis Hotel Times Square, NY, United StatesModernized from Westinghouse elevators. *Bank of America Plaza Ft. Lauderdale, FL, United States *JW Marriott Hotel, Washington D.C., United StatesFormerly Schindler Haughton elevators. *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Hawaii, United States *The Park Tower Knightsbridge (Sheraton Park Tower Hotel), London, United Kingdom *AIA Tower, Hong Kong, PRC (1999) *Langham Place Office Tower, Hong Kong, PRC (2004) *Three Pacific Place, Hong Kong, PRC *Buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong, PRC: **Lincoln House (1998) **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9 Office Tower, Bangkok, Thailand (2011) *URA Building (main building), Singapore *Pondok Indah Office Tower 1, Jakarta, Indonesia (1996) *Wisma GKBI, Jakarta (1995) *Menara BCA, Jakarta, Indonesia (2007) *Bakrie Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia * The Energy Office Tower, Jakart *APL Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) *AXA Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) *88@Kasablanka Office Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2012) *MetCentre, Sydney, Australia * Erasme Hospital, Anderlecht, Brussels, Belgium (1977) * Barnsley Hospital, Barnsley, United Kingdom (2005) * Ichilov Hospital/Sourasky Medical Center, Tel Aviv, Israel (2011) Schindler PORT Technology *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, People's Republic of China (2009) *Sky 100 - International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, People's Republic of China (2009) *Capital Bank Plaza, Chartlotte, NC, United States (2011)Modernized from Westinghouse elevators. *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio, TX, United States *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown, NY, United States *Hilton Ballpark East Tower Hotel, St. Louis, MO, United StatesModernized from Westinghouse elevators. *River North Point, Chicago, IL, United States *Royal Liver Building, Liverpool, GB (2009) *KölnTurm, Cologne, Germany (2011) *Barangaroo South, Sydney, Australia (2013) *DBS Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2013)Also known as Ciputra World Jakarta Office Tower. *President Place, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *AMP Building, Adelaide, Australia *90 Collins Street, Melbourne, Australia *Hyatt Hotel, Vancouver B.C., Canada ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control (DSC) In the United States, this system is known as '''ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch'.'' *One World Trade Center, New York, NY, United States *One Wells Fargo Center, Charlotte, NC, United States *Two Wells Fargo Center, Charlotte, NC, United States *Duke Energy Centre, Charlotte, NC, United States *Bank of America Tower, Tampa, FL, United States *Marriott Copley Place, Boston, MA, United States *Royal London Hospital, United Kingdom *3 Princess Way, Redhill, United Kingdom ThyssenKrupp DSC YouTube Video *Stuttgart University, Stuttgart, Germany *56 Pitt Street, Sydney, Australia (2013)Modernized from old Otis elevators. *101 Miller Street, North Sydney, Australia Hyundai Destination Selecting System (DSS) *Menara Citicon, Jakarta, IndonesiaHyundai Destination Dispatch Traction Elevators at Citicon Tower, Jakarta *Varyap Meridian Grand Tower, Istanbul, Turkey Trivia *Destination dispatch elevator system can also be implemented on machine room less elevators, normally for low to mid-rise installations. *In ThyssenKrupp TWIN elevator system, destination dispatch is implemented on this elevator system as a standard control feature. Notes and references External link *Understanding the benefits and limitations of destination dispatch elevator *hkelev - Destination Dispatch system * Category:Elevator systems